Life As We Know It
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: Rin and the gang find out something horrible is walking the halls, and when Rin tries to help, everything goes wrong. [May or may not be a yaoi fanfiction, I haven't gotten there yet.]
1. The Ghost With The Red Ring

Hey everyone! I've been feeling a lot of Blue Exorcist vibes lately, so here is a short fanfiction! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rin and the rest of the exwires were all in the classroom. The lesson was over, so everyone was getting ready to leave when Konekomaru suddenly got up and walked out with a slam of the door behind him.

"What's his issue?" asked Izumo. Everyone else in the group shrugged and continued to walk out of the door. It was only a couple feet down the hall where Konekomaru lay.

"He's out! Someone get help!" shouted Ryugi. He went to Konekomaru's side and checked his pulse. "He's still breathing, Rin, hurry and go get Yukio!" shouted Ryugi. Rin just stood there, staring down the hall.

"Rin, what are you doing, hurry and get Yukio!" shouted Shima. Rin still didn't move.

"Screw it, I'll get him!" shouted Izumo. She was about to walk off before Rin stopped her.

"Everyone get down." Said Rin as he pulled out his sword, revealing his demon side.

"Rin! Put that thing away!" exclaimed Ryugi. Rin didn't listen. He got up and punched Rin in the face. Rin dropped the sword and just looked at him. Shima quickly grabbed the sword and put it in Rin's sheath. "We told you, that blue fire isn't a joke! Now go get Yukio!" shouted Ryugi. As soon as he said that, a shadowy figure walked down the hall towards them. It wore a ring on it's middle finger, with a red jewel in the middle.

"What is that thing?" asked Shiemi nervously.

"I…I don't know, but be ready to fight." Said Izumo. Everyone nodded and were in their stances.

'If I can't use my sword, how am I going to fight?' thought Rin.

"Everyone step back!" shouted a familiar voice. Behind them was Yukio. Everyone instantly got a sign of relief on their face. "This isn't a demon, get inside the classroom and don't come out until I tell you. Rin, you stay with me!" said Yukio. Everyone did what was asked and Rin took out his sword when everyone was inside. Rin tried to attack with his sword, but it would just go through the figure. The figure raised his middle finger in the air and the ground began to shake. A large black vine with spikes came up from the ground and lashed on Rin. It hit him on his head and caused deep cuts.

"Rin! You can't attack until I've done the prayer!" shouted Yukio. Rin just nodded and covered his face with his arms.

"Well hurry it up, dammit!" he shouted. Yukio quickly found the prayer in his book and began to recite the words. A white line began to form around the figure's body.

"You can hit him now, Rin!" he shouted. Rin nodded and took out his sword again. With one strike, the figure was gone and so was the large spiked vine.

"That is what happens when someone mixes the energies from a ghost and a demon. It's nearly indestructible, but father gave me all the spells I needed before he passed. I'm really glad he did, or else we would have been goners…R-Rin! You're really bleeding!" shouted Yukio. Rin was laying on the ground with a pool of blood around his neck. Yukio hurried in the classroom and began looking in his desk.

"Yukio, Konekomaru is awake! Huh? Yukio is everything okay?" asked Shiemi.

"I need a first aid kit or something! Rin is hurt!" he shouted. He quickly found some bandages and pulled a bunch of medicine from his bag. Shiemi got out some herbs to help wounds from her bag and they went to the hall to find Rin on the ground.

"R-Rin!" shouted Ryugi. He quickly picked up Rin's upper half to try and get him wrapped up. Yukio began to apply the medicine on the deep cuts. "Is there any venom or anything in him?" asked Ryugi worriedly.

"No, he just lost a lot of blood." Said Yukio. "We need to get him wrapped up and in bed fast." Said Yukio. Ryugi and the rest nodded. Before applying the bandages, Shiemi applied some of the herbs on the wound.

"This will help disinfect the wound. It might sting after a couple minutes, just don't let him take it off." Said Shiemi. Yukio smiled.

"Thank you, Shiemi."

"This is my fault." Said Ryugi. Everyone stopped to look at him.

"No it's not, its nobody's fault. We had no idea what that thing could do." Said Konekomaru. "It attacked me from behind, and I had no idea I was being followed."

"But if I wouldn't have doubted him…if I didn't punch him…he would have been able to beat it before any of this happened!" said Ryugi. He didn't take his eyes off of Rin's unconscious body.

"Nonsense, Ryugi. It's not your fault. Even if you let Rin fight him before I came, nobody could attack it. This was a ghost, Ryugi. I had to say a prayer to reveal his outer lining so that Rin could attack it." Said Yukio. Rygui didn't say anything. He just looked at Rin. He noticed that his cheek was a bit swollen and bruised from where he punched him.

'Rin…I'm sorry.'

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Tell me how you liked it, or tell me what could be better in a review! Thank you, the next chapter will be up shortly.


	2. A Really Good Friend

Rin woke up to a burning sensation on his neck and a tight feeling around it. He sat up in and looked around. He was in his dorm room. He looked around and there was no one around him.

"What the hell is on my neck?!" he shouted. He began to take off the bandages until Yukio walked in.

"R-Rin, you're awake!" said Yukio with an elastic smile. He quickly re-applied the bandages. "These might sting but it's because of the medicine on your neck. You really bled out, Rin. We were all really worried about you." Said Yukio.

"Sorry…" said Rin. Yukio just smiled.

"No need to apologize, you healed up really fast, which is expected considering that you're not fully human." Said Yukio. "The blood in your veins is different than a human. You heal a lot faster, but you were just bleeding really bad. You should be all better in no time." Said Yukio. Rin just nodded and stared at his veins.

'Not fully human…' he thought.

"You know, Ryugi was really worried about you." Said Yukio with a smile. "Usually he's just bugging you, isn't me?" asked Yukio.

"I don't give a damn what that jerk was worried about. He's not my friend anymore." Said Rin. Yukio just left it alone as he saw that Rin was in no condition to be angry.

Rin healed up fully within a couple days and was back in class. He got up on his first day back and got dressed. He walked to his classroom without a single word. He stepped foot in the classroom and Shiemi's face lit up.

"R-Rin! I'm glad to see you're healthy!" said Shiemi. Rin nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Shiemi." He replied. He got a couple more 'glad to have you back' welcomes before he took his seat. Ryugi sat up with a smile on his face.

"Glad to see you're on your feet again, Rin." Said Ryugi. Rin said nothing. Before Ryugi could say anything else, Yukio begun class.

Class was over a bit early and the classmates began to leave. Ryugi stood up and walked to Rin's seat.

"Hey, Rin. Are you alright?" said Ryugi. Rin quickly gathered his things and stood up.

"I'm fine." He said as he walked away. Ryugi, left abandoned, began to question what he did. He went to Yukio's desk and asked if he could speak to him privately.

"Is there a problem, Suguro?" asked Yukio.

"Y-Yeah, uh…is Rin mad at me?" asked Ryugi. Yukio's smile vanished.

"I would say so. He didn't allow me to speak of you when he was healing. Didn't you punch him in the face when he was just trying to help you?" asked Yukio.

"Oh yeah…I…I forgot about that." Said Ryugi.

"You haven't been very nice to him lately. I hope you know he wasn't always like this." Said Yukio.

"Always like what?"

"For the majority of his life, Rin did not know that he was the son of Satan." Said Yukio. "It was revealed to him a couple days before he started school here. It was also the day Satan killed our father. So when you make fun of him being able to use blue fire and his ears and whatnot, not only is it affected his classwork, but it's affecting him outside of class as well." Said Yukio.

"Mr. Okumura…I didn't know…"

"You did know." Yukio quickly replied. "You need to sit down with him and apologize. You really outdid yourself this time." Said Yukio. "Have a nice day, Suguro."

Ryugi was on his way home and his head was filled with thoughts.

'Rin…you can't control who you are…and I struck you for it.' He thought to himself. He felt his eyes water but quickly rubbed the tears away. 'I need to find him.' He said as he pulled out his phone.

 _Ryugi: Hey, Rin. I know you're upset with me right now, but we need to have a talk._

Ryugi sent the message and it was about ten minutes before he got a reply.

 _Rin: I'll pass._

Ryugi felt like his heart broke while he read the message. He was really looking forward to being friends with Rin again. He quickly began typing again.

 _Ryugi:_ _I understand, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry._

Ryugi sent the message, not expecting a reply at all, and he didn't get one.

It was a couple hours later and Ryugi was sitting in his dorm room, trying to do his homework, but yet again he could not concentrate. Renzo noticed that he was acting out of it.

"Hey, Ryugi. What's with the long face?" asked the pinkette. Ryugi just shook his head and stared at his books in front of him.

"I lost a really good friend." He said aloud. Renzo knew who he was talking about and he frowned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll forgive you soon." Said Konekomaru. Ryugi shook his head again.

"Nah, I don't think he will. I'm gonna hit the sack." He said blankly. Renzo and Konekomaru just stared at the depressed boy until he tucked himself in. The two also went to their beds and the lights were out for the night.

Rin laid in bed that night and held something in his hand. It was the hairpin that Ryugi gave him. He examined it for a little bit before he set it on his nightstand.

'I'll give it back tomorrow.' He said. He shut his eyes and the night begun.

* * *

It was the next morning and Rin woke up on time for once. He got dressed and headed out the door. He quickly ate his breakfast and was on his way to class.

When he entered the classroom, all eyes were on Suguro. He had his head down and his arms folded around his head. Rin quickly walked to his desk and sat the hairpin down before he took a seat. Ryugi didn't move his head until class begun. Yukio began his lecture and Ryugi slowly raised his head. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the hairpin he gave Rin when they first met. He picked it up and held it in his hand.

'Rin…' he thought. Tears welled up in his eyes before he quickly wiped them away. He put the hairpin in his pocket and tried to take notes.

Class ended and Rin quickly stood up and walked out before Ryugi could say anything.

"Hey, Ryugi. Are you alright?" asked Renzo. "It'll be alright." He put his hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"My parents raised me to treat people with respect. He has saved my life so many times, and I never treated him with respect except for once…and he just gave it back to me." He said, squeezing the hairclip in his hands. "I feel…ashamed."

He got up and walked to his dorm. He laid in his bed and looked at the hairclip in his hands. Tears welled up in his eyes and they finally fell down his face.

"I lost a really good friend."


End file.
